


korosensei gets shiro off in a shed

by poo



Series: training your guinea pig [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacles, blowjob, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poo/pseuds/poo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what it says on the tin</p>
            </blockquote>





	korosensei gets shiro off in a shed

Shiro is not a patient man.

“Don’t keep me waiting, guinea pig,” he’d said from the doorway, 13 minutes ago when class E-3 was dismissed for the day. He didn’t say where to meet him, but Korosensei would know; it’s not the first of their little encounters. It’s hot and dusty in the cramped shed beside the main building. Shiro checks his watch again. 15 minutes. The door opens.

“I said, don’t keep me waiting.”

“Nakamura-san had some questions about the book I recommended for her. My duties as a teacher come before everything else,” Korosensei huffs, even as Shiro quickly closes the distance between them.

“You’re a liar,” and he kisses him before he can reply, hungry and wanting. Korosensei respond eagerly, yellow skin pliant under his touch. Shiro is pleased by this. For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction, he thinks idly. His mouth pushing, hands feeling and pulling close, Korosensei echoes his movements, and he’s almost giddy with it, just kissing him like this. Shiro unbuttons enough of Korosensei’s shirt to push the collar aside and leave him a satisfying hickey on his neck. He knows Korosensei will protest this later, perpetually afraid of some scandal ruining his golden teacher’s reputation.

“Wait,” pants Korosensei, “not like this. My students-”

“Fuck your students. Actually, fuck me.” Shiro pulls him impossibly closer. Korosensei kisses him, and it’s an apology.

“I can’t. But I can do something else,” his smile widens mischievously, and a second later Shiro’s pants are on the ground and so are Korosensei’s knees. He strokes Shiro’s dick and he moans, swears loudly.

“If you want this-” god did he want this “-you have to stay quiet,” Korosensei grins. It’s less unsettling, more frustrating when his tentacles are wrapped around his penis. But he complies with a glare, and he’s rewarded by the tight, heat of Korosensei’s mouth. It’s really hard not to make noise.

Shiro knows Korosensei is touching himself too, getting off to this, under his teacher’s robes. He bites his hand, imagining him, what he’s thinking, doing this just meters away from his beloved class’s room, when his students could be right outside, when his colleagues could find him sucking off a man in the school equipment shed. And he looks amazing, absolutely ruined with pleasure. His face flushed pink and chin slicked with spit, his mouth making obscene noises as he bobs on his cock. He knows he won’t last long, so he (reluctantly) tugs Korosensei up.

“I want to be kissing you when I come,” Shiro breathes, and he can feel Korosensei’s suppressed whine, his mouth ever so greedy. It’s less kissing and more desperation as they approach climax together, their movements growing erratic with need.

“Yanagisawa,” gasps Korosensei, and that sends him over the edge like a sledgehammer to the face, Korosensei soon following. Shiro isn’t usually the type to bask in post climactic afterglow, but he’ll make an exception for Korosensei. Watching him recover from orgasm through half closed eyes, he absentmindedly strokes over his head- his graduate cap fallen off somewhere.

“Guinea pig,” he replies, voice soft with something like fondness.

“Do you have any wet wipes?”


End file.
